Flora (Winx)
Flora is from Linphea (Fifth Moon of Marigold in the 4Kids dub) and currently acts as its Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club, being the third Winx girl introduced after Bloom and Stella, and is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. The team usually relies on her for potions and advice. Flora is a fairy of nature, although her preferential plants are the flowers. She is also a pacifist and tends to not use her magic for violence unless she needs to. She a sweet and compassionate person and she cares very much for her friends, being from the Winx Club or otherwise. Flora has a deep connection to the plants, so much so that whenever they are severed or damaged, it can put her in an immense amount of pain whether she is in her fairy form or not. Flora has a little sister, Miele (or Rose in the 4Kids dub). She loves her little sister and cares about her very much. In season 3, Flora gave her life at one time to save her little sister, which caused her to gain her Enchantix. Ultimate Story Flora made her first appearance in the Ultimate Story, the Celestial Winx. She was one of the chosen Winx Fairies in a group known as the Celestial Winx, loyal servants of the Great Wizard. They were tasked with defeating an evil entity known as Malicet. They were able to stand a match against them and have fought him many times. However, something went horribly wrong and they could not defeat him. Before he had the chance to destroy them, they sacrificed themselves to seal him away and then vanished. 4000 years later, Fox was able to see them in a dream he had during a deep sleep. He found out that the Celestial Winx weren't killed and that their powers are what's keeping the portal to Malicet's prison seal shut. However, they are regaining their powers, to which they are re-materializing again, but the seal to Malicet's prison was weakening and he will be free again. This prompted Fox to encourage the new Celestial Winx to finish up their training before he releases himself from his prison. After Layla was freed from her wicked twin sister and Malicet was defeated, Flora and her friends returned to their world only to find that everything that they knew never changed since they sacrificed themselves. Immediately after returning, their worlds were freed from its 4000 year cryo stasis. From there, they celebrated finally being able to defeat Malicet. The girls were happy to be returned home and that they can be with their friends and family again. Little did they know was that things will only get worse from there. Gallery 282280b2e2413d13705fcf9b528a8545--winx-club-flora-club-clothes.jpg Flora - WOW Civilian Full -S1E2-.png Flora WOW Profile.png Csy9OXZW8AA8dHc.jpg flora_bloomix_by_werunchick-d752y31.jpg flora-bloom-musa-tecna-winx-club-season-6-others.jpg Winx_club_flora_8_season.png 64_flora-5-sezon-disko1.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Sorceress Category:Non Humans Category:Fairies Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Winx universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Flora and Helia Category:Pacifists Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Brunettes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Girly Girl Category:Nicest Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephanie Sheh Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in the Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero Category:Celestial Winx Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story